rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
YouTube Rewind, PAX South and more/Transcript
* Rebecca Parham: So, funny story. I was working on my big 500,000 subscriber milestone extravaganza, well on my way to finishing it within a decent timeframe, and then, YouTube called. They were like: * YouTube employee: "Hey, Becca. We have this big super awesome sparkly chocolate covered top-secret project we want you to animate for!" * Rebecca Parham: And I'm like: "Oh cool, what is it?" And they're like * YouTube employee: "Oh, you know, YouTube Rewind." * Rebecca Parham: "Are you sure you have the right number?" So yeah, giant spoiler for anybody who hasn't seen 2017's YouTube Rewind. I'm in it along, with Jaiden Animations, TheOdd1sOut and Tabbes and some other cool animator.s I'm actually proud of the way the animation turned out, so I thought I'd give you guys some behind-the-scenes looks of pencil tests and all that. Originally, I wasn't supposed to animate three things I was only supposed to animate two: The slime fight and one of the memes at the end. I was kind of one of the last people that contacted, so they gave me a list of memes that weren't taken yet, and at the top of the list was the backpack kid dance. I picked that one, they approved it and then a day and a half into animating it, they came back and said: * YouTube employee: "Oh no no, wait. We're sorry, but James and Jaiden are animating the backpack kid dance. We need you to do The Floor is Lava." * Rebecca Parham: I told them "I'm really far into animating the dance." And they're like: * YouTube Employee: "Okay, well, finish it, and we'll still use it, but you still need to do The Floor Is Lava." * Rebecca Parham: So yeah that's why I had two bits in the outro. Now I have a couple of other things to talk about too. For instance, we're at 600,000 subscribers. Yay! Bad news is: I am not finished with the 500,000 subscriber milestone video. Yay... It is being made, it is coming out. It's just gonna be a little late. It's a big video, and I really think you guys will enjoy it, so yeah, just hold tight on that one. Next announcement: I'm gonna be at PAX South January 12th of the 14th in San Antonio, Texas. I'm not gonna be on any panels or anything at least they've haven't told me I'm gonna be on any panels, but I will be walking around, so if you see me, do not hesitate to come up and say "Hi!". If you're gonna be there and you want to stay up to date on where I am or if I have any impromptu meetups planned, then you should be following me on Twitter. Oh, yeah, and my Twitter handle changed. I guess that's a little mini announcement. It's now "@_RebeccaParham". So, yeah, follow me on there if you're going to the convention or if you just want to know what I'm up to. Speaking of conventions, I'm trying to go to more of them I just want more opportunities to see you guys and to talk to you guys and I've only ever been to, you know, VidCon, which not everybody can make, so my question to you for you to answer in the comments section below is: if you had to pick one convention for me to go to, what would it be? And if I get an overwhelming number of people all saying "Hey, we want you to go to comic-con, or somewhere in the city, or VidCon Europe.", then I will do my best to try and get there. Anyways guys, don't forget to check out YouTube rewind, thank you so much for the 600,000 subscribers, the 500,000 subscriber milestone video is still on its way, I'm gonna be at pack South January 12th through the 14th, let me know what convention you want me to go to and thank you so much for tuning in but now I got a tune out. Bye! * Music Category:Transcripts